In Old San Antonio City
by TMNT Redneck
Summary: "San Antone is a magic place," she said, eyes clouded. "There, you feel the echoes, the presence of heroes passed." Adam can believe it. The girl sometimes seemed crazy, but Adam believed that the city had passed some of its magic to her. *Cover image is a puzzle I found*
1. Chapter 1

Adam huffed tiredly, taking off his hat to wipe sweat from his forehead. The climate, of course, was unforgiving, and as the blazing summer sun beat down relentlessly on the exhausted rider and his mount, Adam longed to be back in the cool shade of the Ponderosa pines. But he had a long way to go yet, having just recently left Harrisburg, Texas behind. A parcel had arrived for Ben Cartwright some time before, and the patriarch of the Cartwright family had requested his reply sent personally, by someone he trusted not to snoop. Adam, of course, was the natural choice. The reply could have easily been lost on a stage back, and the two younger Cartwright sons would have been overwhelmed with the curiosity.  
Adam heaved a humorless laugh at this thought. Yeah, they would have been overwhelmed by curiosity... Much sooner, of course than he was. Adam hadn't fully opened the package, but a few discreet tears in the packaging revealed it to be an offer for a fine stud. The man from Harrisburg was an old friend of Ben's, and a few more discreet tears in the package he'd sent back with Adam was a request for Ben to come see the horse for himself. Adam would have smirked at his ingenuity; without close inspection, the tears could have easily occurred with rough travelling. But the sun was too hot for jokes.

Adam's route back was to be roundabout, as also had business in San Antonio with a man for cattle. The roundabout way would take a considerably longer amount of time, but if their contracts went through with the Bexareno well, all would be worth it. The Cartwright didn't mind this detour- he had been quite entranced with the old city the first way through, and was eager to see it again. The area was rich in culture, something the Ponderosa and Virginia City had a tendency to lack. The people of the city were extremely good natured, always ready with a smile or a tip of the hat. And many ladies of San Antonio de Bexar were more than compliable to... Adam shook the thought away. Thoughts like that weren't good for a man who wasn't to see many other people for several days.

The Cartwright sang softly to himself, wishing desperately for a shade tree. Dark eyes scanned the horizon, taking in the Texas plain. Adam's horse stopped, ears pricked at some sound his rider couldn't make out. The creature's body was stock still, only the twitching of his ears back and forth and the flaring of his great nostrils suggesting he was anything but stone. The beast moved then, taking a nervous side step and tossing his head with a grunt. Adam looked in the general direction his mount was shying away from, and he saw nothing.

"What is it, boy?" Adam breathed, fondling the gun at his hip. He patted the nervous animal's neck and continued to peer in the direction of a mesquite thicket.

There was a sound of breaking sticks and the shrill scream of a woman; Adam drew his gun and dug his heels into his mount's sides. Nearing the mesquite thicket, Adam saw the tawny body of a lion, a pale figure beneath it. Adam fired a shot at the beast, but it only grazed the animal's shoulders. The cat turned, distracted from its kill. Adam fired another shot, but again the bullet went astray. But it fulfilled its purpose well enough, as the beast turned tail and sprinted back to where it came from.

Adam looked down at its kill, expecting to see a deer or an antelope. But instead he saw a woman, bleeding heavily from her head and clutching a small bundle to her bosom. Her eyes were wide and laced with pain, her body shaking in fear and excitement. She met his hazel eyes with a silent question.

"You're gonna be alright," Adam assured, stepping toward her. From his angle the gashes on her head didn't seem too terribly bad. "I'll help you."

Then, as if on cue, the bundle at her chest released a loud wail, startling a couple of mockingbirds from their nests. Adam grabbed her gently by the elbow and pulled her up, catching a glimpse of a dark headed child. The girl wavered on her feet, head spinning, and Adam steadied her, guiding her back to his horse. Adam set the woman down in the shadow of the beast, examining her head. Luckily, the cat's teeth -or claws- hadn't gone deep. With an inward sigh, Adam poured a small amount of his precious water onto a kerchief to wash the blood away.

"What's your name?" Adam asked, his deep voice soothing the youth's nerves for a moment.

"A-a- Annie. Anne Grey," she whispered, trying to quiet the screaming child.

Adam nodded, taking her by the forearms for a second. He could sense the panic bubbling in her, and braced himself for it, simultaneously trying to prevent it.

"Mrs. Grey, you're gonna be fine. Are you hurt anywhere else?" As Adam asked this, he felt a warmth coating his right hand.

Blood seeped through the thin fabric of the woman's sleeve, staining Adam's hand. Adam rolled the sleeve up to her elbow, wiping away her blood with the wet kerchief. Again, the wound wasn't deep, and once Adam had stemmed the flow of the blood, he tied the kerchief tight around it. All the while Adam worked, he felt the girl's eyes on him. He met them once he finished.

"That'll hold you for now," Adam said, then adopted a quizzical expression as Anne shifted the baby in her arms. "Can I ask why you're out here alone?"

Anne looked confused, her lips twitched and her brow furrowed. "I-I-I..." Her attention was drawn to the still-fussing baby, and her face was set in a look of determination. "I have to find his father."

Adam blinked. "Your... husband?"

Anne blushed furiously and shook her head, looking down at the boy in her arms.

"N-no, my friend. My friend and his, and his... Wife! His wife," she stuttered, still blushing and trying her push herself to her feet.

Adam helped her up and winced as the baby let out another wail at being jostled. The Cartwright silently wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

"I-I need to go... Go..." Anne frowned. "San Antonio!"

"Miss, are you alright- beyond being roughed up by that cat?" Adam asked, noting her shaking hand as she pushed golden strands of hair from her face.

The girl's eyes were wide as she looked nervously all around, whimpering under her breath and licking her chapped lips. Adam realized she must be parched and grabbed his canteen, offering her a sip of the water. Anne Grey's eyes widened further as she caught sight of the canteen. A second later it was out of Adam's hand and the girl took a deep drink, then awkwardly shifted to let the baby have a sip of it.

"Why don't I take you to San Antonio, and help you find your friend?" Adam asked as she wiped water droplets from her chin. The girl seemed to have improved greatly, even with such a small drink.

"Please, Mister..." Anne looked up when she realized she didn't even know his name.

"Cartwright. Adam Cartwright."

Anne's brow furrowed then, as if she remembered something. She whispered his name to herself and her eyes widened. Then, as if to hide her mysterious realization she shook her head and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Mister Cartwright. I'll be in your debt for forever and a day."

Adam laughed and shook his head, helping her onto his horse and climbing up behind her. San Antonio was about sixty miles away; they would be a day or two in getting there.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing out here alone," Adam commented once they had been riding a few moments.

"I... Don't remember..." the girl replied, tilting her head. "I just know that... I have to get him back to his family."

As if he knew that the adults were talking about him, the baby started to cry. Anne frowned, knowing he must be hungry. She could do nothing for him but try and make the trip seem a little shorter.

They made camp late at night, near a small creek. The night was cool, a fact for which both Adam and Anne were thankful for. The latter of the company had spoke little all day, but for to soothe the infant and to answer Adam's few questions. The man was starting to miss his home and family, not to mention the lovely ladies whose souls he commanded in Virginia City.  
Adam cut his eyes over to Anne, admiring her peaceful features. She wasn't as pretty as other girls he'd romanced before, but there was a charm about her. Her face had the barest touch of Indian in it; Comanche, she had told him. Her hair fell about her shoulder blades in golden waves, and Adam wondered if it was as soft as it looked there in the low firelight. As if sensing him, her grey-blue eyes opened, the firelight turning them slate grey with orange highlights. She blinked once, gazed about her surroundings, blinked again. Her gaze was turned to the baby in her arms, realizing she hadn't let him out of her arms all day. For the first time Anne felt the burning ache in her arms- their protest against their work.

"I can take him for awhile," Adam said lowly, noting the distressed look that came about her face.

Anne's brow furrowed and she frowned, looking Adam from the crown of his hat to the heel of his boots. With a small sigh she relinquished her charge.

"His name is David," she whispered, watching Adam carefully.

Adam took David gently, cradling him as he once did Little Joe, and before that, Hoss. The man felt a small tug at his heartstrings, remembering his little brothers. Oh, he was so far from home. But... His little brothers were grown now, whether he liked it or not. Adam felt Anne's eyes still upon him, knew she didn't trust him completely. He cut his eyes over to her again. Yes, she was watching; through slitted eyes she was watching his every move. This was a test. Adam didn't know what she had planned for if he failed, but then again, he didn't intend to fail. He was just letting the girl's arms rest.

Girl. She was younger than he first thought. Twenty three at most, he supposed. The child in his arms shifted, and he looked down into its round face. The babe's eyes were half open and it reached up with a small hand to touch the brim of Adam's hat. The man lowered his head so the child could reach, smiling softly. He glanced again over to Anne. She was asleep. Looking down, Adam saw that David had also closed his eyes.  
Adam turned his attention to Anne again, dark eyes roving. With a quiet groan he wished they were closer to San Antonio, and that he'd rented them separate hotel rooms. Not that he'd do anything inappropriate to her; just so she wouldn't ask questions when either he didn't return that night, or if he brought back someone (which he, of course, had the class not to do). Adam had spent a long time on the road, and he wasn't revelling in the solitude.

* * *

_**A/N: I have a lot of other stuff to be working on, but I'm procrastinating. Let me know if you have any comments or constructive criticism. Your flames shall be doused in a sprinkling of silent poetic words that no one will ever see or hear.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright you guys, I've got this up quicker than I usually would have (because come on- it's **__**Adam**__** we're talking about here). Thanks to my reviewers.**_

_**BettyHT: Thank you very much, I'm hoping I don't start procrastinating with this one. **_

_**Kate: Yes, I realized that wasn't exactly the right word, but it's fixed now, thanks for taking the time to review.**_

_**Tauna Petit-Strawn: Yes. The mental image of Adam with a baby is too good to pass up. Too bad it isn't his :P**_

_**islaboe: Thanks for the review, and I must say you'll have to wait and see ;)**_

* * *

They weren't long on getting back on the road the next morning. Before the sun had risen, camp had been broken, and Adam and Anne were again mounted and making good time before the day got too hot. They drank sparingly throughout the day, the next known source of water being Cibolo Creek, a good thirty miles away. _If we're lucky_, Adam thought, _We'll make it there by nightfall._

His charge was as quiet as she'd been the day before, absently rubbing her sleeve over the gash on her arm. Several times Adam warned her that she'd get it to bleeding again, but Anne would go right back to it just five minutes afterward. The baby, David, wasn't quite as fussy as he was the day before, and certainly wasn't as hungry.

Supper the evening before had consisted of a small doe Adam had shot on the road, and the trio had breakfasted on the same meat. After Adam cleaned his kill, Anne took over, cutting small chunks at a time into a small pot Adam had produced from his bedroll. Using the water from the San Marcos River they'd camped alongside, she made a decent sort of broth (as it was a bit pitiful to be called stew).

The main issue of the day was how to replace the baby's soiled wrappings. Obviously Anne had no younger siblings like Adam had, as she hadn't a clue what she was supposed to do with the child. Adam, remembering Hoss and Little Joe, had sacrificed a section of his blanket as a diaper and had pinned it (to Anne's bewilderment) with a mesquite thorn and a strip of cedar bark. The girl had complemented his ingenuity as she tried to wrap her head around how he managed it.

"Adam?"

The man in question looked down at Anne. She hadn't spoken in two hours, after they'd gotten back on the road from a short break. A bead of sweat blinded him a moment, and as he blinked it away, the girl shifted uncomfortably in the saddle.

"What is it?"

Anne's nostrils flared, and Adam noticed his horse repeating the movement.

"There's a snake. A-A rattlesnake."

Sure enough, the horse took two steps and the creature's distinctive rattle filled the air. Adam slid off his mount and pulled his pistol, following the sound of the animal. There were two shots, and Adam got back into the saddle, spurring the horse down the road a little faster than before.

"How'd you know it was there?" Adam asked curiously.

Anne gave a humorless laugh. "I can't stand the smell of 'em. Got bitten once a long time ago, Doc managed to save my foot. Ever since, I can smell 'em. Can't smell any other snakes, but I can smell rattlers. Happened the same way to my great-great aunt, 'cept she got bit by a water moccasin."

Adam cocked his head, brow furrowed. Now _that_ was something he'd never heard before. Just another little factlet to prove his travelling companion was crazy. After that incident, Anne was as quiet as she'd been since Adam saved her. There were no more snakes in the road, and few stops until nightfall. As Adam had hoped, they reached Cibolo Creek, and drank their fill of the cool, clean water. Tomorrow evening they would reach San Antonio, now only thirty five miles away. To Anne's delight, the creek was full of small perch and crawdads, which the trio feasted on that night.

"Who is David's father?" Adam asked as they settled in after supper.

Anne blushed in the firelight. "His name's Sutherland. Wade Sutherland."

Adam noted the blush on her face, and pressed further. "Why did you have David sixty miles away from his family?"

Adam looked the girl in the eyes as she answered him, and for the rest of his life he would be puzzled, for he knew the girl wasn't lying when she stuttered, "I-I don't... I don't... Remember. We were all four together, Wade, Lorena, David and me... Then..."

"You weren't."

"No..."

Anne's voice was small, hesitant as she tried wrapping her mind around the mystery. She hadn't questioned it before now. She was given a task and she set to it; Get David back to his family. Why she had David so far away from San Antonio didn't matter. What happened between Point A and Point B didn't matter, as long as she returned her charge. Adam could read this all plainly, could see he was dealing with a simpler person. Not stupid, but humble.

"I hope they're in San Antone," Anne whispered, closing her eyes and curling in on herself as she drifted to sleep.

Again, Adam was left alone with his thoughts. His eyes caught the dull shine of something around Anne's neck, and squinting, saw that it was an old coin strung onto a silver necklace. Adam shook his head, wondering why someone would have a coin, of all things as a pendant.

* * *

Worry clouded the man's features as he paced the room of the inn. His wife's tear stained face shone softly in the candlelight. What had Anne gotten them into? Where was she? Wade hoped fervently that the child was safe, and that she had their son and was keeping him healthy. The man's green eyes flashed with a touch of anger. She shouldn't have gotten herself involved. She should have stayed in her home. But she didn't, and Wade sighed, running a hand through his reddish-brown hair. He was too young for this. Too young to grow grey for an independent child, and too young to be put in this situation.

"I'm sure Annie has him safe," came Lorena's tired voice. Wade knew she didn't believe her own words.

"She's a child. Taking care of an baby. Yes, that'll work marvelously," Wade said bitterly, pausing his circuit a minute to give his wife an apologetic look. "Sorry..."

Lorena nodded, wiping her eyes. They'd spent the previous two days looking all around San Antonio, Wade riding out ten to twenty miles around the city. Today they had finally decided that if Anne had David, she would get him back to them, no matter what it took.

Wade had gotten a job at the livery stable to pay for their board, and Lorena had found work with a seamstress. The jobs didn't pay much, but they would do until the family had gotten everything sorted out.

"Why did she have to bring that_ thing_ back?" Wade growled to himself.

"She couldn't have known, Wade."

"She shouldn't have taken it though! She should have gave it to someone to put away!"

Wade breathed a deep, calming sigh, running a hand over his face. "I'm gonna go look some more," he said, putting on his hat.

Lorena nodded and watched her husband leave the room, shutting it quietly behind him. Fresh tears trailed down the young mother's cheeks and she breathed a quiet sob into her hands.

Walking boldly out the door to the hotel, Wade made his way to the livery stable. He'd bought the horse with a promissory note for thirty dollars, and was working up to the amount slowly. The sturdy bay mare nickered when he fetched it, snuffing at the pockets of his vest. Wade saddled her silently and walked her outside before mounting and spurring her into a canter. He knew there was little chance of finding his son, but still felt obligated to try. The mare knew, by now, the circuit, and cantered out of town, choosing her way along the outskirts. Wade kept his eyes wide open, looking for any sign of his son and Anne.

One hour, two hours, three. The sky was darkening steadily, and Wade knew he should head back, so he dejectedly followed the lazy San Antonio River back to town. Wade was north of San Antonio, and as his horse picked it's way along the emerald river's bank, he saw what remained of the north wall of the Alamo compound. He reined his mount toward it, drawn to the ancient limestone wall. With a sigh, he looked up at it, skirting the western side of the compound. He could feel a tension in the air, but accredited the feeling to his mood. After a moment's contemplation along the west wall of the compound, Wade spurred the mare into a gallop back to the town. Disappointment writhed within him, tightening his gut as he took care of the mare in the stable before retiring to the hotel room, and the waiting arms of his wife.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was short... But there's some information there that will be needed. As for the rattlesnake thing, it is possible. My grandma's aunt someone or another was bitten by a water moccasin and from then on she would be able to smell them, and if she smelled them, you were sure to find at least one. I just thought that was rather interesting... And weird. Tell me what you think. (Unless you want to tell me the chapter is too short, I already know that.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks to my kind reviewers who have stuck with this story so far. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

Adam's eyes snapped open. The moon was high overhead, the air still and cool. Nothing appeared out-of-order... Then he heard it. David whimpered in his sleep, and the sound escalated to a wail that pealed on the silence. Adam opened his eyes and shifted to soothe the babe, but was beaten to it. Anne was up immediately, holding David close to her face. She frowned, cooing softly to him, words Adam couldn't make out. There was a pause in Anne's mumbling, and David seemed to cry all the louder. Then a soft, clear voice cut through the baby's whimpering.

_"T'was on one bright March mornin', I bid New Orleans adieu,_

_ And I took the road to Jackson town, me fortune to renew..."_

Adam's eyes drooped when he recognized the soft lyrics. Marie used to sing the boys to sleep with the old tune, and it brought back bittersweet memories. Anne's voice wasn't as good as Marie's; it cracked and wavered. But she sang it with all the love of a mother, and it soothed little David immediately. Adam forced his eyes open, and watched the woman. The fire had died low and she was bathed in the pale moonlight. She held David close to her face, smiling into his big eyes. There was something in her grey gaze... Adam's heart tightened in a familiar manner. But the look disappeared in an instant, and was replaced by a look of pain. Anne frowned in her song, her voice cracked and tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks.

_"...And I'll drink a health to me Creole girl, by the lakes of Ponchartrain..."_

The song ended and David was sleeping peacefully once more. Anne laid him in the nest of blankets they had made and put between them. Adam shifted and slid around the nest, enveloping Anne as she continued to cry. Adam didn't offer any words, but adjusted his grip on her shoulders when she leaned into him.

"I want to go home," Anne whimpered.

Adam nodded, rubbing the woman's shoulders. "I'll get you there," he murmured.

Anne shook her head. He didn't understand. He wouldn't. Adam tucked a finger under her chin and brought hr face up and away from his chest. Anne's brow was furrowed as she looked at him with the most mournful expression he'd seen on anything but a puppy dog. With a soft thumb, Adam wiped away her tears. The man leaned forward and captured her lips for a brief second, then pulled back and looked into her sad eyes again.

"Don't cry, Anne. I'll get you home tomorrow; you and David both."

Adam knew he was falling into the old trap again. Always with the pretty faces, always with the haunting eyes, always with the lonely, broken-hearted girls. In the back of his mind, a cynical voice told him that he was going to get hurt. She would be slain, or would move on and find someone else. A different voice told him that he would hurt her. He did, after all, have to get back to the Ponderosa. And Anne couldn't go. But Adam ignored the voices and held the girl close until she was breathing softly and evenly, and he knew she was asleep. Adam then gently wrapped an arm around the nest of blankets and brought David into the group. The baby didn't stir.

As the whippoorwills and owls sang their chorus, crickets joining in harmony, Adam closed his eyes and awaited the dawn.

He watched the way she handled things. The way she took care of David, how she was so especially devoted to the child of her 'friend'. Anne Grey would make a good mother, a good wife. She cooked and cleaned dishes, washed clothes in the river, and took great care of the child. Anne was quiet and even-tempered, would do what she was told without question. And she had mysteries to entertain Adam's ever-clever mind.

Not that the man was looking for a wife. The Cartwright found himself assessing the woman's likeliness though, as they rode those long, quiet miles. He found himself wondering why she hadn't a husband already. Surely she didn't plan on living off her family the rest of her life. As Adam lost himself in various thoughts and scenarios, he felt a light pressure against his chest. Anne was asleep, leaning against him for support. The man gave a smile at her peaceful features. She was exhausted, but wouldn't admit it.

Anne yawned quietly and opened her eyes, pools of grey meeting hazel orbs. With a smile, the girl closed her eyes again, mumbling something. Adam realized that she had still been asleep when her eyes opened, but still felt gifted when she smiled up at him. _Women,_ Adam thought knowingly. _Angels and temptresses, one or the other, and often both._

Adam could see San Antonio in the distance. Two miles. Two short miles, and he could get a hot bath and a real meal. Two miles and David would be returned. Two short miles and... He'd have to move on. The cynical voices returned, telling him off. Adam growled at them. A figure was moving fast in his general direction. Confused, Adam waved the man down.

A rounder fellow (though not nearly the dimensions of Hoss) reined in a bay mare aside him, eyes glued to Anne and David.

"Oh my God..." The man whispered, swinging his legs over the side of the horse and sliding down with watering eyes.

Anne opened her eyes at the voice, and they widened. With a squeak, she started to dismount, but got herself tangled up and almost fell with David.

"Wade!"

Wade grabbed the baby, holding him in one arm and helping Anne down with the other. First he embraced his child, tears streaming freely down his face. Then he hugged the girl, whispering to her and shaking his head. Adam was beyond all levels of confusion, but his quick mind was piecing everything together. This was Anne's friend. He was a handsome boy, a few years younger than Adam. The older man felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing why Anne blushed when she mentioned David's father.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Adam heard. "Thank God, thank God."

Wade pulled away from Anne and noticed Adam, quickly wiping his eyes with his free hand. He seemed a bit embarrassed at his openness, but masked it well enough.

"D-did you find them?"

Adam nodded with a bit of a smile. "I did."

"Thank you so much for bringing them back, thank God for you," Wade said strongly, thrusting out his free hand with a sideways glance that landed first on Anne and then on his son, making sure both were all in one piece. He noted the blood stains on Anne's sleeve and the scabbed cuts on her head, but said only, "Wade Sutherland."

Adam grasped Wade's hand and shook it firmly. "Adam Cartwright. And it was nothing. I saved them from a lion, and when she said 'San Antonio'... That just so happened to be the way I was heading."

Wade's eyes widened in recognition when Adam gave his name, but the look disappeared. Wade smiled brightly.

"I'll be eternally grateful," the man said. Adam seemed to recall a similar statement from Anne. "Let me buy you a drink. You look like you've been travelling long. You can tell me when we get into town how you managed to save them."

Adam found himself following Wade at a gallop, with Anne again in his saddle trying to remain seated and keep David from being jostled. Before long, Adam was seated in the bar of the inn Wade was boarding at, drinking a cool beer while the father took his child and the girl to his room to tell his wife.

Wade opened the door slowly, eyes downcast and a frown glued to his face. Lorena looked up expectantly, hopefully, but on seeing his expression, her's fell. Wade took off his hat sadly with his right hand, pressing it to his chest and looking up with watering eyes.

"Lorie, I..." Lorena watched in confusion as his frown turned into the brightest smile she'd seen in four days. Wade threw the door open the rest of the way, revealing Anne holding David tight to her small chest. "... Found them!"

Lorena was on her feet in an instant, wrapping them all in a hug as she cried in relief. First Wade was almost crushed in his wife's embrace, then David was sweeped into his mother's arms. The baby, who'd been quite confused, recognized his mother immediately and gave a short, happy laugh. Eventually, David was passed back to his father and Lorena looked at Anne, smiling through her tears. Anne was hugged gently about the shoulders.

"Thank you," Lorena whispered, tears falling in the younger woman's golden hair.

Wade was soon back down in the bar, listening to Adam recount the tale. Anne stayed in the room, relating the same story to Lorena. Anne washed the sixty miles of dust from her body and clothes, and Lorena supplied her with a dress she'd made in the event of Anne's return.

The dress was pale blue, with two wide ruffles edged with scallops forming the skirt and her long sleeves ended with ruffles. Over this she wore a bright blue mantelet edged with ruching at the front and ruffles on the hem.

Lorena separated her hair into two layers, wrapping the lower layer around the back of her head and into a bun on the crown of her head. The top layer of hair was braided and wrapped around the opposite direction and around the bun, pinned there by a delicate hummingbird pin. The coronet of braids was adorned with small feather flowers.

Anne was then sent down to the bar-room again to thank Adam. The woman found him still talking with Wade, now halfway through his third glass of beer. Adam looked up at her and his eyes widened slightly. Was that pretty little thing the girl he'd saved three days ago? The man fought the urge to whistle, and stood, pulling out the chair on his other side for her. Wade smiled at her, letting whatever he'd stated before drop for the moment.

"I see the dress fits," he said, smiling. "Lorena hoped it would. It looks good on you, Annie."

Anne blushed, smiling shyly. "Thank you. Mister Cartwright, I must thank you once again. If it weren't for you I and David would have been killed."

Wade felt a chill go down his spine at the thought of his son being eaten by a demon cat.

"Of course, Miss Grey," Adam said, realizing Anne was being formal because of the publicity of the bar. He looked at Wade. "If you have no objections, may I take the lady for a walk? I am sure you would like to spend time with your son."

Wade looked between Adam and Anne, gave the latter person a sort of glare that Adam failed to catch. "Of course, Adam. Have a nice walk, Anne."

_**A/N: Anne's dress can be found at ccdl. libraries. claremont. edu/ cdm/ singleitem/ collection/ fpc/ id/ 357/ rec/ 92**_

_**Take out the spaces, it's the woman at the bottom left with a few differences in the color of the dress. Her hairstyle is of the woman on the top right. I'm actually okay with the length of this chapter, but it could be longer. For now, though, I'm tired and need to get to bed :P Be sure to tell me what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well folks, here you go. Enjoy the frequent updates now, as I'm going on vacation for a week and probably won't be updating until I get back. Hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, thanks to all my reviewers.**_

* * *

The air and the breeze were cool, as evening was setting on. People filtered through the streets about their business; Tejanos and Americans, a few soldiers from the Alamo, businessmen and farmers- men and women of all stations and birth. But Adam and Anne were not apart of this steady stream of San Antonians. Adam had quickly led Anne east of the town, closer to the Alamo and the San Antonio River. His intentions were a quiet walk near the slow river, a chance to ask the girl where she had come from. The question had been poking him in the side of the head since he'd found her. But the question stayed firmly put in his mind. Until now.

Anne was gazing down at the river, it seemed, watching small fish that sat just below the surface. But Adam realized then, that her eyes were cut upwards, at the west wall of the Alamo compound. She stood on tiptoe and leaned forward, trying to peer over the wall. Adam didn't think there was much to see. He knew of the struggle there, how 24 years ago 200 Texans had defended the mission for 13 days. But that was in the past. Adam had been only six at the time, and if Anne had even been born yet she was only a year old at most. But she looked out upon that sprawling compound with the nostalgic look of a woman who'd been alive for two thousand years. Anne sniffed.

"Yeah... I remember," she whispered. "I remember."

Adam scarcely heard her, the words were so softly spoken. Anne took a step toward the ancient place, eyes bearing a look Adam had never seen before, on anyone. Ane blinked when Adam's large hand wrapped around her bicep. Adam pulled her away from her river, and Anne saw that with another step, she would have walked right in. Anne stepped back, brushing Adam's left side.

"Thank you, Adam..." Anne shifted uncomfortably as the air grew tense. Adam didn't notice the change.

A change in the wind brought the smell of gunpowder from the direction of the compound, and Anne curled her lip in distaste. The tense feeling in the air intensified.

"Must be from the stores in the Alamo," Adam mused, taking a whiff of the sulfur-like odor.

"Must be," Anne said warily, trying to break the spell that the fortress taxed on her soul.

There was quiet for awhile, and Adam was unsure how to break it. Anne's eyes were again fixed on the Alamo.

"It's a beautiful little town," Adam said looking back at the soft glow of San Antonio.

"Yes, it really is."

"Are you from here?" Adam asked with a sidelong glance.

Anne frowned, shaking her head. "No, I'm not. I'm from a different part of Texas, but... San Antone was calling my name."

Adam could understand that. It was a charming little town. But... There seemed to be something more in Anne's explanation. Something about the way she said it made the comment almost seem literal.

"Care to explain?"

Anne grinned, giving the Alamo another glance. She looked up at Adam and hooked her arm around his, leading him away from the river, but still following its course, leading them north and slightly east.

"San Antone..." Anne sighed, gazing into the slow river. A shooting star was reflected in its waters, seeming a flaming bomb. "It's a magic place. Listen close to the city. It echoes... but nobody cares to listen."

Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "And you do?"

Anne smiled shaking her head. "Not intentionally. But sometimes the shades get angry. They start to scream at some people, tossing them all about and causing such a racket it's all you can do not to hear them."

Adam gave a short laugh and looked again at the Alamo, training his ears. Yes, it was there, a rumble, a shout, a blast. Soft droplets fell on Adam's shoulders. First there were few, but as the sky opened they multiplied and grew larger. Adam shook his head. Maybe Anne was just crazy. Thunder boomed again and Adam pulled Anne closer to him, shielding her as best he could and offering her his hat. Anne shook her head and strained to see something in the distance.

On the north wall of the Alamo there was a sort of shadow, darker than the rest of the night. A soft blue glow surrounded it, a lone sentry in the young storm. Adam shook his head again, this time in a bit of pity for the fellow. As he and Anne turned back to San Antonio and quickly made their way back, she murmured to herself.

"He doesn't feel it. He doesn't know it. He's waiting still... For reinforcements that will never come..."

Adam didn't hear her over the rain, but held her close and tried to keep her dry.

* * *

Wade made his way up the stairs quickly after Adam and Anne left. Lorena was holding David, talking softly to him. She smiled at Wade as he entered, taking off his hat. David giggled.

"She brought him back," Lorena sighed, "I told you she would."

Wade was grateful, but not to Anne. Adam brought them back. Adam saved them from the lion. But Anne... Anne was the reason they were here in the first place. Anne was the reason they were separated for four days.

"Adam brought him back. He just so happened to have Anne too."

Lorena frowned as her husband continued.

"If Anne had left that box alone we wouldn't be here, we'd be at home! I'd be going to work in the morning, and then I'd get started on illustrating that book like I was supposed to!"

Wade sighed, then started talking again, mumbling to himself, remembering the day they left.

_The reenactment group were all on the other side of the field, out of sight and out of mind. Wade saw Anne wander a short distance into the trees, thought nothing of it as he joked with the guys. He hadn't turned his back for ten minutes when Anne came up sheepishly, avoiding the gazes of the men, and walking past them to the monument, no doubt to go again to the museum. She wasn't seen the rest of the day, except at a distance and the odd time she came out and started walking around again. Wade knew that as much as she wanted to, she would not ask questions, and would not talk with the reenactors. She would walk around, listen to them answer other people's questions and would be satisfied. Wade wasn't worried about her, and neither was Lorena. She could take care of herself well enough, and could entertain herself without causing any sort of harm._

_She returned late in the evening while Wade and Lorena were preparing to go home. They didn't notice that her hands were dirty, or that she had something tucked under her skirt until she got in the back of the car. Ten miles out of Gonzales, she pulled something out discretely, and if it weren't for the squeak it made when she opened it, neither adult would have known about it. Wade glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a black object in Anne's lap._

_"What's that?" he asked._

_Anne looked up, with an expression like a kid caught raiding a cookie jar. "I-I... I found it..."_

_Wade's half-grin faded to a serious frown. "What is it?"_

_Anne glanced at the contents of the box. "A-a tin box... I found it in the dirt back at San Jacinto while y'all were busy."_

_Anne knew she was a fool. Knew she was an idiot. Knew that she would get neck-deep in trouble by the time they drove another mile. She looked down at the box in her hands. Wade pulled the car over to the side of the road, then turned around to see what she'd been hiding for the past hundred and fifty miles. There were scraps of rotted paper, filled with words to faded to read. There was a little lead toy, a horse. A tarnished necklace adorned with a golden locket. Soon they would find that the locket contained a lock of hair that had miraculously survived 177 years. _

_And something happened then. An unnatural force of... Something. Anne's necklace burned around her neck, the box threatened to melt. With a scream of pain Anne tried to throw it in the floorboard, but it remained glued to her hands. Wade and Lorena were looking at her strangely, not knowing what was happening. David began to cry, sensing something bad. _

_The next thing they knew, they were back in San Antonio, the year 1860. Anne and David were nowhere to be found, and there was still a mystery at hand. But Wade knew that if anyone was to blame, it was Anne. And he loathed her for endangering his family._

* * *

By the time Anne and Adam got back to the hotel, they were both soaked, but neither the man nor the woman seemed to mind. Adam walked Anne to the foot of the stairs, where took a few of the steps in a short bound that was less like a lady and more like a mountain goat. She then turned and put a small hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the walk Adam, it was lovely. I do hope to see you tomorrow," Anne said with a smile.

Adam nodded. "It was an honor to spend my evening with such a... lovely young lady. Perhaps we'll have lunch tomorrow?"

"That would be delightful," Anne smiled.

Adam stepped on the first of the stairs and gave the girl a parting kiss. "Good night, Anne."

Then, leaving Anne touching her lips with a pair of small fingers, he went to get himself a room for the night. Anne turned and rushed up the stairs, a blush hot on her face. She found Wade and Lorena's room quickly. When the blush at last dissipated from her cheeks, Anne fell asleep, her dreams filled with a burning old box and two shadows, eternally dancing in a deadly circle.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, now you have some answers, and another few questions I'm sure. Don't worry... All shall be revealed... Eventually. Anyways, tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So, like the biggest idiot of all time, I accidentally erased the original version of this chapter. When I was almost done. I am beyond pissed as I write this. I hope you like it, guys.**_

* * *

_Asa's eyes were cold and hard as he stared down at the man before him. The man trembled slightly under the big man's gaze, but returned it all the same. Asa sneered. This man was no more than a rat. A dirty, slinking, spineless little creature that had no place on Earth with good men. He was ashamed of his brother._

_"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" Asa spat._

_"To find the army, to fight!" Festival replied._

_"Like hell you were, Fess Wright!" Asa roared, grabbing the younger man by the collar and hoisting him up as if he were a disobedient puppy. "You're just trying to squeeze your way out of this war!"_

_"You callin' me for a coward? You callin' you're __**blood brother**__ for a damned __**coward**__?!" Fess managed to wrench himself out of his brother's grip and glared up at him, backing up a couple paces._

_Asa made a show of cracking his neck, and glared sideways at the boy. His hand twitched at the hilt of a great hunting knife. "You know I am."_

_Fess snarled, gripping the hilt of his saber. He caught sight of the crowd forming a broken half-circle around them. There were expectant faces, some placing silent bets, all waiting for the inevitable fight. They were disappointed. Fess looked again in his brother's angry blue eyes, and his own green ones softened. He'd known this man all his life. Loved him most of it. Fess's hand fell at ease and his head drooped, a sad sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't do it. Couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother._

_Maybe Fannin would take him up at Goliad, but he couldn't stay here. Couldn't stay in this death trap. Nothing good had ever come from this town. Nothing ever would. Colonel Neill could try all he liked but would not be able to defend this place. But Fannin had troops, hundreds of strong men in a strong fort with plenty of provisions. Fess gave his brother one last glare and roughly pushed past him and the gathered crowd._

* * *

Anne was awake early that morning, startled from her dreams by David's crying. Lorena was already quieting him by the time Anne had sat up. The woman smiled at her and gestured to a pile of cleaned clothes. Anne nodded and picked up her travelling clothes, taking them to a more secluded part of the room to get dressed. She was thankful that Lorena had cleaned them, as she had nothing else to wear. With a quiet chuckle, she observed that when clean, the white fabric of her sleeves and bodice were actually _white_.

When dressed, she sought a comb and brushed the tangles out of her hair, pinning it up in a braided bun. Lorena produced a white bonnet adorned with the same blue flowers as the night before, and fitted it to the younger girl's face. Lorena smiled.

"You look lovely," she remarked. Then, with a mischievous smile, added, "Adam will be pleased."

The smile on Anne's face disappeared and she blushed deeply, mumbling, "We're just friends."

Lorena shook her head and tisked, tapping Anne lightly on the nose. "By the way you were blushing last night, I think you like him."

Anne frowned now, annoyed by the teasing. She brushed past Lorena and walked toward the door, calling over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go downstairs. Maybe I'll help in the kitchen."

Lorena frowned as she left, not intending to have made the girl mad. She shook her head, muttering about Anne's temper and went back to caring for her son.

Anne quickly hopped down the stairs, slinging herself toward the kitchen once she got to the bottom step. The dining room/bar was mostly empty, save an old-timer in the far corner, and an old Mexican woman behind the bar. The woman looked up quickly and suspiciously as Anne approached and rattled off something in Spanish.

Anne frowned, holding up her hands. "Uh... No habla."

The old woman rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, bringing out a younger woman who looked mildly annoyed at being disturbed from her work. She quickly translated for the fussy old woman, her tone flat and her English rather broken.

"You want work?"

Anne nodded. "If you've got some."

The younger woman grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the kitchen, instructing her on her duties, introducing her to some of the other ladies, and warning her about burning herself on the stoves or pots or pans. The woman, Juana, left then, taking a plate of eggs to the old-timer in the corner of the bar. Anne started immediately.

The kitchen was rather miserable, and as the hours wore on the heat intensified until it felt like she was in an oven herself. Her feet were starting to ache and her hands were covered in blisters and burns. Maybe she should have stayed and died of boredom or embarrassment in the room... Finally, Juana gave her a pitying look and called from the door of the kitchen.

"Go back to room, girl. Clean up."

Anne nodded graciously, but felt bad about quitting. Juana stopped her briefly and gave her a half dime.

"You come back, same time."

Anne nodded and turned the small coin around in her hand as she mounted the stairs. She didn't feel as bad about quitting now, and was eager to go back on the morrow. She found again the room she shared with Lorena and Wade and knocked softly. Lorena opened the door and let her in.

"So much for you wearing that dress," Lorena stated, taking a glance at the condition of the youth's clothes.

She thought a moment, and produced the dress Anne had worn the night before, laying it out quietly as Anne rinsed the sweat and grime off her face with water from a small washbasin. It only took a few moments for Anne to be back out the door and on her way down the stairs again, this time with no determined place to go.

At the base of the stairs she saw a familiar figure, and smiled when Adam looked up at her. He returned the smile and lifted his right hand, showing a small basket.

"Come on," Adam said softly.

Anne followed him without question, walking out the door of the inn and gasping at the sight of a small black carriage parked in front of the building, two dapple mares harnessed to it. Adam helped her into the buggy and moved around to the driver's seat. With a chirrup to the horses and a slap of the leather reins across their backs, the wagon lurched into motion. Anne watched San Antonio go by as they moved steadily southward.

"Where're we going?" Anne asked excitedly.

Adam tisked. "Now if I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Anne huffed and rolled her eyes, but still smiled as she watched the scenery go by. She knew from memory that south of here was the Mission Concepcion, past that San José, and furthest south Espada, all along the San Antonio River. Beautiful country... Possibly. She didn't know, personally, but in all her dreams it was the most beautiful place in the world. Anne didn't know how far they had traveled, but soon she could see Concepcion. Adam pulled the horse to a stop and jumped out of the carriage, crossing in front of the horses to help Anne down. He smiled and led her toward the river, down a small crest, and under a tall willow tree. He then took a blanket off the basket, laying it out beneath the tree. Taking Anne's hand gently in his, they sat in the center of the soft blanket.

The meal, which had been kept warm by the blanket, consisted of beef stew, a small loaf of bread, and a beaker of cool sweet tea that they poured into small tin cups. they ate quietly, Anne's eyes roving the countryside, an ecstatic smile on her face. Adam's eyes lingered on Anne.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Anne asked, eyes dreamy.

Adam was still gazing at her, and only gave a hum of approval. He then realized she meant the land, and peered out across the plain. He didn't see anything terribly remarkable in the country itself. In days gone by it was considered heaven on Earth. But he had the Ponderosa. But Anne didn't. Anne saw her home as the brightest jewel in this Earth's crown. The most beautiful place any human eye would ever gaze upon. She was in love with Texas. In love with its culture, its history.

"Do you not like it?" Anne asked, the smile dropping from her face in place of a sad frown.

Adam started a bit, not expecting the question. "It's... Nice," he said, looking again about the plain.

Anne wasn't satisfied. "Where are you from, then?" she asked sadly, disappointed that not everyone considered her home as beautiful as she thought it was.

"Boston, originally. My father and I moved west when I was very young though, and we ended up in the Nevada Territory. We run a ranch there now, with my two brothers. We call it the Ponderosa."

Anne nodded, still a bit disappointed, and Adam regretfully remembered what had brought him to Texas in the first place. He couldn't stay much longer. The Ponderosa was a long ways away still.

"I'll have to get back soon," Adam said softly, gauging her reaction carefully. "Business on my father's behalf."

Anne's frown deepened and she gazed dejectedly down at the blanket. "You're leaving?"

Anne looked up at him with eyes that would put a puppy dog to shame. The look tugged at Adam's heartstrings, and he hooked a finger under Anne's chin to bring her head up. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, he said lowly;

"I can stay a few more days."

Anne's frown stayed glued to her face, though her face flamed with a blush. She wasn't naïve. She knew that he still had to leave, and that nothing could prevent it. Adam thought he'd have wiped the frown off her face, and was disappointed to see he didn't.

The silence that settled was uncomfortable. The air seemed to grow heavier, and the sun seemed to blaze hotter, threatening to burn away the tree they sat under. Adam felt like panting, his eyes narrowed against the heat. But Anne didn't seem to notice. She finally looked up at him and gave a hint of a smile. Reaching out, the young woman touched his shoulder and kissed his cheek softly, her lips lingering for a moment before she pulled away from him and started packing everything back into the basket. Adam helped her, eyes not leaving her face as she blushed again.

As they rode back into San Antonio, the sun was just starting to go down. Adam guessed it was about 5 o'clock. They passed a particular alleyway and Adam heard a small gasp. Anne's eyes were wide, but her brow was furrowed in confusion. She took a glance back at the alleyway.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked.

"N-No," Anne replied.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen. What she had heard as they passed the alley.

_"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?"_

* * *

_**A/N: Well guys, that'll be the last update for a little while. I leave tomorrow for vacation, but don't worry, I'll get right back to the story as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed the chapter- be sure to tell me what you think (it'll make me work a lot faster, trust me).**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Vacation was totally awesome, but it's good to be home again. Already plotting spring break though ;) There's not much going on in this chapter, but some important information. I kinda lost my train of thought when I left but I'm sure I'll find it again and updates will happen like normal as soon as I do. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Asa sighed softly, flipping a coin idly from hand to hand. the three-year old quarter-reale was all the money he had to his name. He had money before... But that was in the past. Men needed food and drinks, they needed a place of rest. Gambling, whores, and horse races were good ways to pass idle time, but they all cost money. His head fell back to rest on the limestone of the Alamo chapel. A drop of moisture landed on his forehead, followed by a few more- larger drops. Asa opened his eyes to the rain as the heavens opened. He didn't get up to move out of the rain. He just sat, wishing the rain would wash his troubles away._

_"Private Walker!"_

_Asa raised an eyebrow in a deadly glare as he watched Travis approach. The tall man seemed to waver a minute, but a look of determination crossed his face. Asa snarled at the young commander's arrogance and waved him off, standing to get out of the rain. Travis stood back, offended, and indignantly stormed off to find someone else._

* * *

_Fess was hesitant, his hand stilled a moment before he knocked on the door. A negro boy answered, recognized the man immediately. Standing aside, he ushered Fess in out of the rain and closed the door behind him. Stepping up to the foot of the big house's stairway, he cupped his hands around his mouth and called;_

_"Miss Jane! Mas'sah Walker is he'ah to see yuh!"_

_Down from the stairway descended an aristocratic goddess of a woman. Fess's throat tightened at the sight of her. The soft pink dress she wore fell off her shoulders, the bodice decorated with tiny roses. The white skirt flowed to the floor in a cascade of ruffles and roses. Jane Moore was a sight to behold. Her vivid green eyes widened at the sight of the scruffy man in her parlor, who held his hat limply in one hand. _

_"Festival Walker!" Jane cried, picking up her skirts and dashing down the stairs. _

_She enveloped the startled man in a tight hug, burying her face in his neck. Fess blushed deeply, eyes wide. The negro boy, Drake, averted his eyes, but was secretly listening to the whole ordeal, ready to tell it to Mammy, the family's cook. Fess wrapped his arms gently around Jane's shoulders, and she laid her hands on his face, kissing him on the cheeks. Fess shifted nervously, aware of Drake's presence. He pulled Jane out to look down at her, smiling a bit._

_"'S good to see you too, Jane."_

_Jane looked around suspiciously, saw Drake. "Let's go to the study," she said, then glared severely at the boy. "An' if you tell Mammy or my father I'll have your hide for the dogs to chew! T'won't be any different than their hog hides!"_

_Drake nodded, knowing that the girl's threats weren't empty, and ducked into another room. Jane promptly dragged Fess to her father's large study and closed the door behind them. With an innocent smile she hugged the man again._

_"L-Look Jane," Fess said, pushing her gently away. Jane immediately frowned, big doe eyes glassing. "I... I..."_

_Jane had caught him up in a spell, and eased back into his arms, looking up with her saddest pout. Fess looked to the side, at her father's desk, toward a pile of books, a tiny bug crawling up the wall. But finally, the spell of her eyes brought his back to hers. Fess found his lips inching closer to hers and caught himself, pushing her away a bit more roughly than he intended. He out his hands on either side of her father's desk and breathed a harsh sigh._

_"Jane," he said flatly. "I have to leave."_

_"What?" Jane asked._

_"I'm going to Goliad. I'll join Fannin until Houston takes over- and I know he will. I... Jane, I may not be back."_

* * *

Anne was watching David today, with strict orders not to leave the inn. This wasn't really a problem, she had nowhere to go anyways. But she had a job now, and couldn't exactly haul a baby into the kitchen and entertain him while she worked. Not in that kitchen...

Lorena was back working with the seamstress and Wade of course had the stables to attend to, so there was no one else to watch him.

Planning on figuring everything out downstairs, she hoisted David up to rest on her hip and cooed to him as she closed the door and skipped down the steps. In the dining room this morning there were few people. The same old-timer from the day before now sat closer to the bar, talking to an ancient woman by the name of Ursula. Ursula looked at her, saw David, and her eyes lit up.

"Who've you got there?" she asked in broken English as Anne approached.

"My friend's son, David," Anne replied, standing in the gap between the bar corner and the kitchen.

Ursula looked at the boy, and he looked at her. The woman waddled over quickly and tickled him, under the chin.

"You look like my grandson," she cooed, then her brow furrowed and she started muttering to herself.

Shaking her head, Ursula scooped David out of his caregiver's arms and bounced him on her hip. Anne was shocked and confused, one hand stretched out to grab the child. She relaxed a bit and watched David grin up at the woman and start gabbing to her incoherently.

"You go work, I will watch him," Ursula told her.

Anne opened her mouth to protest, but felt herself being roughly pulled into the kitchen by her wrist, and turned around to face the ranting of Selva, the old woman who'd spotted her in the bar yesterday. She spoke no better English than she did before, and Anne could only pick up one or two words in every three sentences.

But it didn't matter that she didn't understand, and it didn't matter that Ursula had David. Not to Selva. To Selva, there was five hours' work to do and she was not gonna do it for the silly girl!

Adam made his way to the bar sometime after noon, wiping sweat from his forehead and sitting on the nearest bar stool. Ursula approached him and stood on the bottom rung of a stool to see him better. David was on her hip, and waved at Adam, one hand in his mouth. Adam blinked. What...?

Ursula blinked at David's obvious recognition of the man and held him out. "He your's? Here."

Adam took David before the woman dropped him on the bar, and ignored the boy as he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Where's his mother?" Adam asked, not aware that Lorena had a job to attend to, and that Anne was supposed to be watching him.

Ursula nodded smiling, and disappeared into the kitchen. She tapped Anne on the shoulder and gave her the half dime that was due her and pushed the girl out of the kitchen to the bar. Adam tilted his head a little in confusion.

"Here," Ursula said, beating flour off Anne's skirt and shoulders. "Pretty wife, yes?"

Anne blushed madly and stared at Ursula, mouth agape. She looked from the old woman to Adam and back again, shaking her head.

Adam started to piece things together and smirked a bit, giving David a sidelong look. The kid grinned and turned to watch Anne and Ursula, still sucking on his right hand. Ursula was confused as she looked between Adam and Anne.

"No?" she asked.

"No!"

Ursula shook her head, waving Anne away and muttering to herself in Spanish. Anne, blushing, grabbed Adam's sleeve and pulled him out of the bar. Once they were out, Anne took David and glared at Adam in annoyance, silently asking him why he would have asked for her.

"I asked where his mother was," Adam said, eyebrow raised. "And when did you start being his mother then?"

"I never said I was- I said he belonged to my friend."

Adam nodded. "Well that woman must not have understood."

Anne looked hard at him, saw the smile lurking. She wasn't in the mood to be made fun of.

"I have to get back up to the room," she said, and turned quickly to go up the stairs.

Adam felt bad about upsetting her and followed, grabbing her wrist gently at the top of the stairway. She turned, and Adam saw how frustrated she was. He let her go, and mentally noted what room she went in to. Then, turning and quickly going back down the stairs, went back into the bar and ordered a beer from Ursula, who acted as if the exchange never happened.

In the room, Anne sat David on the floor with a rag doll someone had given him, and slid down the door and sat. She buried her face in her knees, sighing. The job wasn't worth the nickel. Yesterday hadn't been very hot- the rain had cooled it enough that kitchen work was bearable. But when it was 108 degrees outside, the kitchen could be up to 120 or 130. Anne felt like crying, the fresh burns on her hands stinging with each movement.

Standing stiffly, Anne walked over to the mirror. She was deathly pale, and her hair was coming out of the bun she had it in. With silent thanks to Lorena, she saw a wash basin on the other side of the small room, and crossed over to it. After washing her face, she collapsed on the pallet she'd made on the floor. David crawled over to her and sat, wondering why she wouldn't play with him.

"'S nap time, Davy," Anne muttered. He understood, and laid beside her, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Adam wiped sweat from his forehead and looked up from his horse. The animal nickered softly, wondering why it's rider's hand had stilled. A couple of soldiers were whispering in one of the other stalls- mutinous words, treason... Secession. Adam could barely see one, who suspiciously glanced at the door to the stable and at Wade working silently in a back corner. Adam shook his head at his horse. He wasn't in the same frame of mind as the growing 'secesh movement'.

Another soldier came quickly in then, breaking the two from their conversation. Adam saw him give the other two a knowing look before he handed each one a slip of paper.

"From Colonel Lee, effective immediately," he said, then turned and walked out the door again.

The two didn't start speaking again for a long while, going about their business once more before bidding each other good day and riding out. Adam shook his head again and returned to brushing the horse down. Wade approached him soon after the men left and glanced toward the stall they'd occupied.

"Did you hear them?" he asked, nodding toward the area.

Adam nodded. "Fools. They shouldn't challenge Washington like that." Adam looked out the stable doors at the people going about their business. There were a few army men passing by. "Nothing good will come of it, I'm sure."

Wade frowned and shook his head. "No. Nothing at all."

Adam patted his horse affectionately.

"Those were fine horses yesterday," he said, referring to the dapples that pulled the carriage he took Anne in. "You made a fine selection."

Wade smiled a bit and patted Adam's mount. "They were the clear choice. Strong, even-tempered, and good together."

Adam nodded.

"I didn't get to ask Anne yesterday," Wade said casually, but looking sharply out of the corner of his eye, "but did y'all have a good time?"

"As far as I could tell," Adam replied. "She seemed to really enjoy herself."

Wade nodded and dropped the subject, and the pair were left in an awkward silence. Before Wade looked hard at Adam. Adam returned the younger man's gaze evenly.

"Guess I'll find Lorena and we'll take over David," he said. "If you're around the inn, maybe Anne will find you."

Wade didn't wait for any sort of reply, but strode quickly out of the stable and to the seamstress's to fetch his wife. Adam looked back at his horse, who watched Wade leave almost sadly; Wade was known to keep apples and carrots close at hand- sugar if they were lucky.

"I think I'll be looking forward to that," Adam told the beast, patting it one last time before leaving it in favor of the inn's bar.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, guys, there we have it. I don't know what to do about Wade... Oh well. I kinda altered history there with Colonel Lee giving the soldiers orders. I think at that point he was back home in Virginia. And their scene was important to the end of the story... If it goes the way I want it to... I have it planned you guys, if I can just get to that point! Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Guys, we're in for a short chapter here, but eventful. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Anne came down the stairs about an hour later, and spotted Adam immediately. She wore the dress Lorena had given her, and a tired look had settled over her. Adam smiled at her and stood, pulling a chair out from the table he occupied and gesturing toward it. Anne sat gratefully, and looked up at him with a small sort of smile when he sat down again.

"So how're you?" she asked.

"Much better now than I was an hour ago," Adam grinned.

Anne chuckled a bit and glanced down at the table. "Had fun yesterday," she smiled.

"I'm glad," Adam returned.

Anne didn't really know how to reply, but looked all around the room, then back down at her lap where her hands fidgeted nervously. The day inside was grating on her nerves. The door out to the streets could be seen from where she sat. Anne had to get out there.

"Think we could take a walk?" Anne asked hopefully. "It's nerve-wracking being penned up all day."

Adam nodded and put his hat on, standing up from his chair and holding a hand out to the young woman. She hooked her arm in his and for a brief second let her head rest on his shoulder before they were completely out of the building. Walking the street together, choosing their own little route amongst the throng of San Antonians, both started to relax a little. Again, they found themselves on the edge of the San Antonio river, looking across to the Alamo.

"Funny we should find ourselves here again," Adam mused.

"Not necessarily," Anne replied, cocking her head to the side. "It's an interesting place." Inwardly she huffed, _understatement of the year, kid,_ she told herself.

"That it is," Adam smiled.

"Can you hear the bugles?" Anne asked, ear to the wind.

Adam strained his ears but couldn't hear the sharp blasts. He watched as Anne bobbed her head a little to the beat. She looked up at Adam, saw he couldn't hear. She paled immediately.

"You can't hear it?" she asked, voice low.

"No, Anne. Are you feeling alright?" The man asked, placing a hand on her brow. The girl was burning with fever, but she shook his hand off, and looked in the direction of the Alamo.

"You can't hear it... But... It's so loud..." Anne was breathing hard.

"Anne." Adam said firmly, taking her by the shoulders. "You're running a fever, we should get you back to the inn. There's no bugles."

Anne turned her head away and looked across the river. A man stood at the top of the Alamo's west wall, silhouetted strangely against the still-light sky. Adam followed Anne's gaze, seeing a sentry clad in the blue uniform of the United States Army. Anne whimpered, shaking her head, eyes wide.

"Anne," Adam's voice carried traces of worry as he tried to get her to calm down. He spotted a flat rock and led her to it, sitting her down gently on its surface. "What's wrong?"

He searched her face, her eyes. She didn't answer but for to bite her lip and bury her face in Adam's chest. Adam embraced her, and touched a finger to her neck. Her heart was beating faster than a scared rabbit's and her body quaked with fear. Adam's worry intensified, and climaxed when she suddenly stilled completely in his arms.

"Anne?" Adam pulled her away from him, saw her eyes staring sightlessly past him. Her heartbeat had slowed drastically. "Anne? Answer me, Anne. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

Anne's mouth dropped open and a harsh scream ripped from her throat.

_"ASA!"_

_Fess collapsed to his knees, tugging at his auburn hair. Tears streamed down his face and dripped off his cheeks and chin to dampen his filthy shirt. He knew he was causing a scene around the camp, and didn't care a wit. Face red with anger and anguish, he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tight to stem the flow of his tears. Asa was dead. His only brother was __**dead**__. _

_"Oh, God," Fess whispered, shaking his head. "Why? Why..."_

_There were others mourning in the camp, but none as he was. The few who had no kin or friends at the Alamo were too seething mad to offer the younger of the Walker brothers any comfort. General Houston watched the camp in defeat, knowing that Santa Anna's army was on the way to their location. He didn't have enough men to face the dictator. There would be another slaughter, these fertile fields and plains bathed in blood. The men would be killed, the cause lost. He would be defeated, and Texas would be punished further and severely. San Antonio was only seventy miles away. Fess's final whimper seemed to echo the general's feelings._

_"All is lost..."_

_Tugging two handfuls of grass from the earth, Fess stood and marched away from the camp. Houston didn't ask anyone to stop him, knew he'd be back. Yes, the boy would be back; with revenge on his mind._

_Fess strode hotly to his horse, mounted, and kicked the beast into a full gallop in the direction of San Antonio. Houston could hear the horse protesting as the man's spurs continued to dig its flanks, and the reins slapped smartly on its hindquarters. Fess continued to whip at the animal until it finally whinnied in anger and pain and bucked once in protest. From then on, he let his spurs rest, unless the horse started to slow. _

_The moon, shining from its perch, shone down to light the way for the exhausted animal as it was allowed to slow to a canter and finally a trot and a walk. Its legs trembled, deep chest pumped furiously in an attempt to gather more air. White froth flecked the poor animal's sides and neck. Fess let the animal stop, slid from the saddle numbly, and collapsed in the dirt. He waited, tears leaking slowly down his face. With a great heaving... Noise, for lack of a better word, his mount collapsed, struggled a moment to right itself, then stilled. Fess pulled his pistol, aimed in the animal's general direction, and fired. He didn't bother priming or charging the weapon again, but let it lay within fingers grasp as he lost all hope, and let sleep take him. _

_Houston saw the young man back in camp three days later, on a scrubby mule that didn't look worth its fodder. Fess said nothing, just handed the mule off to another man and collapsed with the company he had left the day he heard the news. One of the other men, who knew Fess more than the others, offered him a cup of coffee and whispered something in his ear. Houston watched Fess shake his head and take a long gulp of the steaming liquid. _

_On impulse, Houston strode slowly over to the company, appeared behind Fess. The boy felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and looked up, meeting the deep blue gaze of his General. Houston was silent, just nodded and squeezed his shoulder before walking away, to another fire. Fess reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the silver locket Jane had entrusted him with. A single tear dropped on it, and he unclasped it to stroke gently the small lock of golden hair. Then, clamping it shut, threatened to toss it in the fire. The man who gifted him the coffee stilled his hand._

_"Don't do it, Walker. You don't want it anymore, put it in someone else's pocket."_

_Fess tossed it in the man's lap and laid back, falling asleep immediately. He didn't want it. Didn't want to think of the woman. __**She**__ caused this. Fess didn't know how or why, but he was sure of it. If he had stayed away from her, stuck closer to his brother, then either he'd still be alive, or they'd have died together. That's how it should have been. That's how brothers were supposed to be. But it was too late. His brother had been slaughtered, and that spiteful woman didn't care a wit. He knew. _

Anne moaned, brow furrowing. Adam looked up at her from his place at her bedside. She'd collapsed after screaming someone's name, and Adam carried her to the inn, the owner of which directed him to a physician. She now was in the care of the hospital, in one of the few rooms they had spare. Wade lifted his head, looking at the girl. He leaned against one wall of the room, behind Lorena. The woman sat in a spare chair, holding David close to her.

The doctor wouldn't allow them to know what she was sick with, but advised that Lorena and Wade keep their child well away. The three adults doubted seriously that the doctor even knew what was wrong with her, the way he dodged questions. The door swung open then, and a balding man with a stoic face strode in.

"I'll have to ask you to leave," he said flatly. "Treatment time."

The doctor now had a sinister sort of expression that Adam longed to wipe off his face, but they all knew the look bore no malice. He was just creepy, as the innkeeper had explained in more or less words. Wade and Lorena were the first out the door, and the doctor turned to Adam expectantly.

Adam ignored the doctor's look and placed a hand on Anne's, leaned down, and whispered to her, "Please get well."

Then, with a decently discreet kiss on her cheek, Adam stood and left the room without a second glance back. Wade and Lorena had paused in the hall, waiting for him. Adam knew they'd have questions, but resolved not to answer them until they were back at the inn in relative privacy. He had a pesky voice in his head to shut up before they got on to questions. The same voice that kept warning him about Anne, about his family 'curse'.

_'Told you,'_ the voice sing-songed.

_'Shut up,' _Adam growled.

_'Look,'_ the voice came back in a reasoning tone. _'You had __**some **__time with her at least. I mean, not quite like the time you had with that one-'_

_'I told you to shut up, damned figment of my imagination! I'm not going to loose her. You'll see.'_

_'Oh, I will. I'll see her die and you get your heart-broken, and have to return to the Ponderosa all gloomy and bring your brothers down too!'_

"I hate you," Adam whispered aloud.

He was thankful that neither Lorena nor Wade seemed to notice.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, guys, I told you this was a short chapter. And I know you'll be a bit mad at me, but we are nearing the end of the story. It was rather short... But my mind is already formulating the sequel! You'll have to read it too, if you liked this one. But, ahem, this story is not over yet. The story is gonna shift from Anne and Adam more towards Fess, Asa, and Jane. Maybe Jane... I'm not a fan of Jane... I hope you enjoyed, if you did tell me in a review. If you're starting to lose interest, drop me a line so I can better myself- thanks. **_


End file.
